


Strawberries

by Mayasha_Chan1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Suggestive Themes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayasha_Chan1/pseuds/Mayasha_Chan1
Summary: A girl reader trying to get Sansa to explore her sexuality more by blindfolding her and doing sensual things like feeding her a strawberry seductively, kissing her neck and whispering things in her ear.(Sansa Stark X Female Reader)





	Strawberries

You grinned as you circled the young Stark once more, watching her chest rise and fall as she felt your hot gaze on her.

So sweet.

So innocent.

You remembered how deeply she blushed when you suggested the idea to her.

Now here she was. The beautiful Sansa Stark, reduced to a blushing stuttering mess in your presence.

When you found out that she had a crush on you, you’d smiled in amusement. You found it cute, especially when she even gave you a small timid kiss to prove that her feeling for you were genuine.

But that was it.

It had been months since her confession, and the most you two had done was a few hidden kisses. You wanted more, but you didn’t want to scare her. This is what led to the current arrangement.

“(Y-Y/N)…?” She stuttered as she glanced around blindly, her vision completely hindered by the black sash that was tied around her eyes.

“Sssh~ This is where things get fun” You teased and felt a rush of excitement as she shivered.

You briefly left her side to grab the special treat from the table. A bowl of sweet, ripe strawberries that you had personally picked just for this occasion.

You plucked one of the succulent berries from the bowl and brought it up to your lips, inhaling its sweet scent and letting out a deep sigh at the fruity aroma that invaded your senses.

You saw Sansa’s body shift as she grew restless from the lack of attention. You smirked and slowly stalked over to your prey. You waved the strawberry, teasingly under her nose and then blew softly against the shell of her ear.

“Open your mouth” You commanded in a low, seductive tone.

You watched as she swallowed nervously, before slowly opening her mouth. You held the tip of the red fruit up to her parted lips “Now… Bite it” You urged and teasingly ran your index finger down the smooth skin of her throat.

Sansa didn’t even hesitate to bite into the juicy treat. She trusted you, more than anyone else, and she knew that you would never do anything to hurt her. You gazed, hypnotised, as drops of the red juice from within the berry dripped tauntingly over her delicate bottom lip. At that moment, you wanting nothing more that capture her lips between your own.

“It tastes good…” She murmured, drawing you out of your dark thoughts.

“Not as good as you do” You whispered and gave her cheek a small kitten lick.

She gasped, surprised at the sudden contact “(Y/N), how long do I have to stay like this?” She asked in a meek voice that sounded more like a mouse squeak than anything else.

You let a cat-like grin curl at the corners of your lips as you crept round her once more “As long as I want you to” you purred.

You decided to take this little game to the next level as you threw one leg over both hers and straddled her lap. Sansa blushed at your bold action and gripped the sides of the chair tightly. You ran your hands up and down her arms to relax her.

“You’re so beautiful” You confessed as you took in her flushed cheeks, silky auburn hair and full soft lips. As much as you liked to tease Sansa, you could never deny that she was a truly attractive woman.

A woman you felt proud to admit that you were head over heels for.

You ducked your head down and kissed the smooth expanse of her neck, sucking and nipping on the skin, eliciting a soft moan from her.

“Say that you’re mine” You pleaded, temporarily letting your need and want for her be exposed.

“I-I’m yours… All yours…” She moaned and arched her body against yours.

You felt your heart race and smiled against her skin.

“That’s right. You’re all mine”


End file.
